Te Estare Esperando
by Iruka Aoi
Summary: Sin summary por circunstancias inexplicables. One-shot. KakashixOC


**TE ESTARE ESPERANDO**

Un día tranquilo… Eso es lo que era… Uno de esos que jamás se llegan a repetir… Sí… Era una fecha tan apreciada por la gente, para los habitantes de la aldea de la Hoja, para el resto de los habitantes de este planeta viviente…

Un momento único e inigualable, donde un hermoso atardecer surcaba por los cielos, con esos tonos cálidos y radiantes que invitan a todo ser apreciarlos en su manto de tranquilidad y paz, preparados para su despedida en esa misma bóveda celeste; al mismo tiempo que el aroma de las flores perfumaban el lugar, acompañado de los hermosos pétalos de aquellos cerezos que caían con tal gracia, a la merced de los vientos tibios y delicados…

El amor irradiaba en ese entonces, mandaba la fecha para los enamorados, los ramos y la música de los labios que armonizaban al ser sellados por los amantes que resonaban con tal fulgor que todos eran contagiados por la misma esencia… Todos… Menos un alma que divagaba por las aceras de esas calles apasionadas…

Aquella mujer… Una mujer de cabellos negros, con la piel que denotaba su blancura y castigada por la fuerza del sol que la mezclaba con tonos morenos en la misma, donde sus ojos mostraban el silencio de su aura apagada, donde sus labios pálidos y carnosos sellaban su tristeza ahogada, donde su cuerpo vestía la oscuridad de la noche con su modelo sin igual… Ella… Ella caminaba en pasos lentos y letargos, en sus manos cargaba un pequeño ramo con orquídeas, botones de rosas y hermosas flores de framboyanes… se veía con espíritu impaciente, pero su insistencia la hacía andar apaciguada… En silencio… En agonía…

Como espíritu sin dicha, avanzaba sin parar, las parejas la veían en silencio sólo para seguir a lo suyo… Tan seria… Tan solitaria… Tan desesperada…

En penumbra entró a un enorme jardín, donde las copas de los árboles cubrían con gracia y en gran manera el sendero de la susodicha… Los pétalos de los cerezos caían como tales copos de nieve rosados, dando calor, siendo delicados… Los altos pinos mostraban esperanza a la joven marchita, más ella simplemente los ignoraba…

Siguió sus pasos surcados en el camino, por aquello de minutos… o quizás horas… Meditando en silencio… Llorando desde sus entrañas… gritando hacia la nada…

Cuando no hubo más camino por recorrer, la mujer llega a detenerse al presenciar a alguien en frente de su paso, siendo bloqueada la vista para averiguar la identidad de aquél con el tronco de un cerezo, siendo bañados ambos por la perfumada lluvia rosada…

… Hola… -Habló al fin la mujer con su voz apagada, sin dejar de observar el suelo en señal de auxilio- … ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que nos vimos?... ¿Dos?... ¿Tres años?... -Guardó silencio para una inútil respuesta, ya que por parte de su compañero mantenía la pregunta misma- … Sé que ha pasado ya un tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos… Pero creo que ni por toda la eternidad lograría olvidarte… Dime… -Lo miró con un muerto anhelo- … Tú… ¿Me has olvidado?... ¿Ya olvidaste los bellos momentos que vivimos juntos? -Su voz se volvió quebradiza, casi al hilo de su voz- … ¿Lo has olvidado?

Su respuesta seguía siendo fría y vacía, sólo el sonido de las hojas que rozaban los suelos contestaban sus preguntas. La joven sólo apretó sus dientes, dejando caer su mirada, para después apretar su ramo contra su pecho, aún mirando el suelo gris y apagado.

… Recuerdas… aquella vez que fuimos a ese parque de diversiones… -Soltó una muerta risilla- … Por más que lo intenté… Nunca me dijiste tu secreto… Nunca revelaste eso que tanto me llamó la atención de ti… -Después, soltó una apagada sonrisa- … Por más dulces, helados y algodones que te ofrecí, nunca lo demostraste… Adoraba que hicieras eso… ¿Lo recuerdas?... ¡Cómo nos divertimos en ese día tan especial!

El silencio se adueñó de nuevo del momento, la mujer miró unos segundos al frente, como queriendo ver su muerta reacción, para después bajar una vez más su cabeza.

Recuerdas también… Cuando las confrontaciones y los peligros de la vida asechaban nuestro amor… Tan peligrosas… Tan dolorosas… -Apretó con mayor fuerza el ramo, tal como si quisiera evitar salir un gemido de su boca- … Siempre tuve miedo, pero ahí estabas para consolarme… Para cuidarme… Tu siempre me cuidabas… -Lo dijo con cierta desilusión- Yo siempre temblaba… -Y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas- … y tú siempre me abrazabas…

Sus lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas, en ese rostro dulce y delicado, y con esfuerzo fallido, siguió mirando al suelo… Como si esperara a ser consolada en ese momento frío e inoportuno…

Tú siempre me acompañabas… No dejabas de estar a mi lado… Tú siempre me protegías… -Lo último lo dijo con reproche, con ese sentimiento de ser lastimado en donde más le doliera- No sé cómo lo hacías… Tus brazos siempre fueron un escudo para mí… -Segundos de silencio, mientras observaban cómo las lágrimas tocaban el pavimento- … Realmente… me sentía muy protegida a tu lado… Y tú me dijiste que nada nos separaría… Que nunca me dejarías… ¿Por qué?... -Una vez más, la histeria la dominó- ¡¿Por qué fue de esta manera?!

El llanto la sucumbió y el habla fue cortada, ese desgarrador gemido de su incomprendido dolor la había paralizado completamente, lloraba con ira… Lloraba con desilusión… Lloraba de dolor… Lloraba por ese caído amor… El anhelo de ese último abrazo protector… Ese abrazo acogedor y sanador… Nacía desde cada fibra que componía su ser, hasta consumirse en la desesperación, más al aún saber que su petición jamás sería correspondida.

Me dejaste hace años… -Al fin dijo, recuperando su aliento de su desahogo- … Pero yo aún te amo… Nunca pensé que te amaría más, después de tu partida… -Secó sus lágrimas con un temblor de su mano- … ¿Aún me amas?... ¿Me sigues amando? -Mas la respuesta quedó en el eco de sus lamentos- ……………………. Lo sé… -Dijo con tristeza- … Para qué torturarnos la existencia… -Levantó un poco la mirada, aún mirando un poco el suelo- En estos años de tu partida, he sufrido como no te puedes imaginarlo… No quiero que sufras de la misma manera… No es justo para un ser tan hermoso en su espíritu como tú… Ojala me hayas olvidado…

La mujer se acercó al sujeto, siendo bloqueada la vista por el mismo cerezo, más aún se mostraba en ella una resignada sonrisa que surcaba en su fino rostro.

Te amo, Kakashi… -Con movimientos lentos y apaciguados, se inclinó hacia dicha persona, que yacía en una lápida con el nombre del dichoso ser grabado en la misma mientras su voz sonaba casi en silencio- Y siempre te amaré, amor mío.

Con delicadeza dejó el ramo, para después reposar su cabeza en el montón al de tierra fina, surcando sus lágrimas con dolor y ser mojada con la pena de su agonía.

… Nunca te dejaré de amar…

La mujer se levantó afligida, dando una última reverencia en señal de luto, para despedirse de su fúnebre amor.

Feliz Catorce de Febrero, Kakashi mío… Si aún me amas… Espérame… Que pronto estaré contigo, amor.

Con su frase resignada de consolación, finalmente, con la penumbra de su alma, dio la vuelta para tomar el camino ya recorrido, revelando ser ese hermoso jardín un pacífico y majestuoso cementerio.

La bóveda celeste comenzó a tomar posesión de los fríos colores de la oscuridad, soplando el viento para animar sus gélidos cabellos cortos, con su ligera brisa… Muerta en vida… Olvidada por el dulce amor que consumía su vida y desdicha.

El frío vacío y nocturno cubría con solemnidad, la mujer casi se perdía de su vista, intrigado desde su sepulcro que mezclaba el sonido del viento, cortado por las ramas de los cerezos, con el lamento de su agonía…

Sólo se veía, extrañamente, una luz dorada que envolvía con sutileza la lápida empapada de lágrimas amargas… Los botones de las rosas, con gran hermosura, se abrieron con tal gracia y fuerza, que sus pétalos abarcaron gran parte del ramo; las flores del framboyán cambiaron su intenso color apasionado por un color delicado y sutil que, con sólo mirarlos, llenarían esa vida vacía de fe y esperanza; y las bellas orquídeas, que su perfume era casi imperceptible, empaparon el lugar con su majestuosa aroma…

Un silencio marcó su batuta, como si de algo se esperara, el susurro de un triste pero esperanzado anhelo tomó su lugar… El susurro de un hombre que, con paciencia y devoción, miraba la sombra de su amor que se desvanecía…

Te estaré esperando, Aoi…

Y su esencia se desvanecía con el ligero viento, con la marca sin igual de su alegre sonrisa…


End file.
